Ne t'en fais pas petit frère!
by ireelia
Summary: Quand Sasuke se bat contre son frère sa fait des etincelles!


Ma toute première fanfic jesper qu'elle vous plairas soyer indulgent s'ils vous plais. Et surtout Enjoy! ^^

Sasuke était assis et attendait une visite qui ne manquait pas de mordant. Suite a son entraînement chez Orochimaru, Sasuke avait provoqué son frère en duel. Là, assis sur son rocher, il attendait Itachi. Les yeux fermés, il ressassait des vieux souvenirs, son enfance, son père sa mère jusqu'au jour fatidique ou son frère massacra toute la famille. Il pensait que plus sa haine envers son frère serait forte, plus il aurait de chance de le battre. Le vent emmena avec lui quelques mèches rebelles du brun.

SHARINGAN. Sasuke toujours sur son rocher ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Itachi Uchiwa se tenait devant lui. Sasuke fit un léger bon en avant pour descendre et glissa sa main dans son dot pour attraper le manche de son katana.

Itachi: «Cela faisait longtemps Ototo*»

Un léger son métallique émit par l'arme de Sasuke, puis un autre beaucoup plus sonore produit par le kunaï d'Itachi qui venait de bloquer Kusanagi. Sasuke recula et se mit hors de porté de son grand frère. Puis se fut au tour d'Itachi d'attaquer. Une lutte aérienne de quelques minutes commença, utilisant chacun leur shakra de façon a toucher l'autre le premier. Quand leurs sandales retouchèrent terre, ils se remirent à distance l'un de l'autre. Sasuke, plus énervé que jamais, décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il serra Kusanagi plus fort et fit passer sont shakra a l'intérieure, alors le katana s'entoura d'un allô de foudre.

Sasuke : «C'EST TERMINE ! CHIDORI !»

Il planta Kusanagi dans le sol qui, en plus de se fissurer, émit une puissante décharge électrique. Sûr de son coup, le plus jeune des Uchiwa baissa sa garde deux secondes, ce qui suffit a son frère pour bondir droit sur lui, le désarmer, et le coller contre son rocher.

Itachi : «Au contraire Ototo, ça vient juste de commencer.» Lui susurra Itachi avant de l'embrasser.

Les yeux de Sasuke devinrent plus grands que des soucoupes. Mais il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Son aîné aspirait son shakra. Il fallait qu'il se dégage et vite, mais en avait-il encore la force ? Soudain les lèvre de son frère se firent plus pressantes et sa langue tenta de pénétrer a l'intérieure de sa bouche. Il le mordit . La tête d'Itachi fit un bon en arrière. Il regarda longuement son frère. Chacun d'eux avait encore le sharingan activé. Leur regard vermeille les plongeait au plus profond des pensés de chacun. Itachi ferma les yeux quelque secondes puis les rouvrit. Mais ils étaient différents. Il venait d'activer son mangekyu Sharingan. Mais le Ototo s'en rendit compte trop tard et se retrouva bloqué dans une des illusions d'Itachi.

Il était attaché par les poignets et n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Il commença a tourner la tête, paniqué. A gauche, a droite , derrière lui. Il y vit son frère. Il tenait un kunai à la main. Itachi, à la suite d'un mouvement rapide, découpa le haut de son jeune frère, complètement impuissant. Puis, il détacha Sasuke. Se dernier tomba à genoux, sa peau blanche mise a nue. Soudain il sentit les mains froides de son frère se poser sur lui. Mais pour lui toujours impossible de bouger. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide qui le fit frisonner. Cette chose remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et s'y hasarda. Sasuke frissonnait. La chose humide finit sa course dans sa bouche. Toujours impuissant face a la scène, il était maintenant couché sous sont frère. Itachi le regardant, toujours grave, laissa alors sa bouche s'abandonner sur le torse de son jeune frère. Sasuke ne pu étouffer bien longtemps ses gémissements, ce qui, à son plus grand étonnement, fit légèrement sourire son grand frère qui ressaisit le kunai et fit voler son pantalon en éclat. Après avoir fini de mettre son jeune frère à nu

il entreprit de se mettre dans la même tenue. Sasuke se surprit à admirer le corps parfait du nukenin. Itachi n'aimant pas faire les chose a moitié reprit où il en était resté et fit descendre sa bouche de plus en plus bas afin d'atteindre le sexe de son frère. Sasuke poussa un râle étouffé. Ses joues commençaient a prendre des teintes rosées. Le plus âgé des Ushiwa leva la tête et trouva Sasuke adorable (tout en gardant sa tête habituelle) Cependant Itachi avait du mal a contenir toute son excitation. Il dirigea sa bouche vers le membre inférieure de son jeune frère et commença a le lécher avec avidité. Les gémissements de Sasuke se transformèrent en petit cris. Jugeant qu'il était assez prêt, Itachi commença à préparer son petit frère au plus sérieux. Au premier doigt, Sasuke versa une petite larme, son corps fébrile abandonné aux mains de son grand frère tremblait sous l'effet du plaisir. Quand Itachi poussa jusqu'au troisième, Sasuke commença a tenter de le repousser mais il n'avait plus assez de force. Puis Itachi ne teint plus et décida de remplacer ses doit par quelque chose de plus imposant. Alors qu'il commençait la pénétration, les larmes de Sasuke devinrent plus vives et plus nombreuses et ses plaintes aussi.

Itachi : «Ne t'en fait pas petit frère» Lui dit-il avant de poser sa bouche sur celle de Sasuke.

Leur baiser se fit plus ardent. Sasuke devenait de plus en plus demandeur, il avait du mal a respirer, la douleur commençait à se transformer en un plaisir encore inconnu. Soudain, Itachi alla plus profond. Sasuke cria, son souffle s'accélérait , son frère allait de plus en plus vite en lui. Soudain, il repensa a Naruto. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Son corps se raidit. Un cri de son seme le ramena vite a lui, leur plaisir avait atteint son paroxysme. Tandis que Itachi se retirait, Sasuke se demanda quand même où son frère avait apprit ça. Mais ses pensés ne se baladèrent pas bien longtemps, une torpeur l'envahit et il s'évanouit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son frère n'était plus là, il avait sur lui le manteau de l'Akatsuki et il étai nu. Il tourna la tête, il était devant son siège (le rocher). Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il vraiment été pris dans l'illusion de son grand frère?

voila ces tout jesper que sa vous a plu et a bientot pour de nouvelles aventures!


End file.
